Sour Love
by Fishyqueen
Summary: If you think that Eric is evil then you having met Nicky. she is more evil then the evil stephanie
1. Mrs Jericho

**Chapter One (Mrs. Jericho)**

I was the good girl on Smackdown. I had Edge as my boyfriend but one night it all changed.

At No Mercy 2002 i fell for the young Jericho RAW i changed my name to Nicky. I started to dress in blue jeans and tight black shirts and blue shoes. I thought that was queen of the world. Chris loved me like now loved me like no one had before. Bubba thought that was i was crazy for falling from her. I was Nicky and Jericho and I were gonna get married.

I remember the night of the wedding. I had on long white dress. Jericho called me that love of this life. We had people like Flair, Bishoff and The Game at the wedding. When i would watch Smackdown i would see Edge's face it showed heartache. I didn't care i was queen of the world i didn't need this.

I was on top of the world. I had friends like Molly and Victoria. I didn't care i had everything in the palm of the hand. I was Eric's commissioner and RAW's poster girl. Take that Edge and Smackdown. This time Stephanie would know that letting me go was a big mistake because i was the best.

We were the king of queen of the world and we didn't people telling us that we're assclowns. Because we had happiness all thanks to Jericho and no one would take that away from me.

I didn't even if i meant destroying lives along the way like Stephanie's, Trish's and Edge's life a living hell because i was on the top of world and happy. I was Mrs. Jericho and i liked that.

Eric told that me that i would have title match against Trish for the title and that I would tell that I would win and 3-minute warning would help me and hurt Trish. I told Jericho what would happen tonight.

"Honey Eric told me that when i face for the women title i will win and 3-minute warning will help and i will the champ."

"You're the queen of the world you deserve the title and will get it." My theme started to play and Jericho and I walked to ring i was my blue outfit and blue shoes.

"Coming to the ring being accompanied by Chris Jericho Nicky Jericho." I got into the ring and i heard "Time To Rock & Roll" Trish's theme. She walked to the ring wearing her stupid Stratification outfits. I was ready to fight and get the title over to the team.

It was made of Jericho and I, Christian, Storm and Regal, 3-minute warning, Bastisa, Orton, Flair and The Game. We were all the happy and were all Bishoff "pets". Randy loved me because beautiful and bad and i liked him too.

I won the match and Trish's 3 minutes were up and Rosey and Jamal attacked her i saw Bubba rushed to his honey and carried her off. When i went to back to the locker room Victoria and Molly gave me 5. The rest of the divas were mad and wanted to hurt me.

Jericho took me to the ring because he wanted to dis Shawn Michaels. I followed because i didn't like him either. He started to say things like he was the Has Been Kid and he was all washed up. We heard Sexy Boy play he walked to the ring and got into the ring with a mic.

"Nicky look at you what happened to you, Jericho you just worked up on the fact that I'm better then you and can't get over it."

"Bite Me Shawn. You know that Jericho is right but you just can't look your old face into the mirror like Hunter said and quit."

"Listen here tailor trash Hunter don't know shit and you hang out with his assclowns." He looked Jericho in the face and gave him the "Sweet Chin" he fell to the ground. I got mad and kick him the nuts and took Jericho and left.

I ran into Scott in the back he was big and didn't like that fact i was Jericho's gal. He asked to be his main "freak" i was mad but didn't hit him because i was to smart i would just have Hunter take him out.

So what if he was "The Big Bad Booty Daddy." He was in my business and that meant that i could take him out. Or Bishoff would get The Game to do it. I went straight to Bishoff's office to get things straight.

When i went in Shawn Morley and Bishoff were talking about what would happen on Raw.

"Eric Shawn Michaels and Scott Steiner are screwing with Jericho and I. I want you to take them out of the company."

"I know that you're the best on Raw but i can't jut take out Steiner he is third big superstar on this show. Shawn Michaels we can take out him out at the next PPV. "

"I want handicap match with Bastisa and The Game in the steal cage."

"Nicky i like the way you think that is the right match. You will be the commissioner on Raw." I had the one biggest job in the company and now Stephanie would be licking her wounds because I'm so big that everyone wants me. I went to back to the locker room to tell Jericho what would happen to HBK come next PPV and about my new job in this company. He picked me up in his arms and twirled me around and kissed me.

"I love you Nicky you know what you're doing in this company i love that." He kissed me some more times and some of the men in the locker room looked like they were hurl. Golddust came up to me and was teasing me.

"Nicky how come you're so beautiful and you stuck with this loser."

"Well it's better when being with a goldfreak." I slapped him in the face and walked away i went into the bad people locker room. When i was walking i bumped into Jeff "loser" Hardy.

"Nicky what is up with you?"

"Got lost i don't you need crowding my space i get to my locker room and plan what will happen to people like you."

"You're such a bitch."

"You're not any better." I walked into the locker room and i saw my peeps we were ready for action.

"Bastisa and Hunter at the next PPV you two will face HBK in steal cage. The idea of the match is to take him out."

"Nicky you know all over and that why i love you." Hunter hugged me. Flair was jumping around and going wooo. I liked him but the woos were too crazy like Jeff Hardy crazy. I was the ruler of the team i made everything happen that why Bishoff liked me so much i was evil and liking it.

I found that Torrie was dating Edge and they were gonna get married i just felt bad for her. I was with him and i was "sick" good girl who was always doing the right thing. When got with Jericho i was bad girl that had everything in her hand.


	2. HBK no more?

**Chapter Two (HBK no more?) **

Flair told us that we so all go the ring and talk about what will happen in 2 weeks. I didn't like to be all blue all time i changed to Blue and Black. I was changing in a blue halter top with leather pants and long blue boots.

I heard my theme Driven Under and walked out to the ring with my posse. I had a mic in my hand and i was ready to talk. We all got into the ring and waited for Hunter to pose on the top of ropes. Everyone started to chant "Asshole" at Hunter and Chris. The fans are all assclowns so we had didn't have to listen to them.

"I was in Bishoff's office earlier and talked about what assclown HBK is and he told me that in 2 weeks he will be gone. Bastisa and The Game will do him in good." I smiled long and hard that night and handed the mic to Hunter. The crowd was booing very loud.

"When it comes to the Royal Rumble Bastisa and I will take out HBK. He will learn that when he double-crosses us he will get what is coming to him. That little son of a bitch thinks that he better then us not!" He handed me the mic again when he heard a theme blast it was Scott's. He walked to the ring with a mic and looked us all in the eye. He looked at me more.

"What is beautiful little "freak" doing with these assholes? Nicky you're not like that and i know don't do this." I picked up the mic and looked into his black eyes.

"Don't fuck with me. You know nothing about I'm just a hot looking "freak" to you know. I'm in charge now so listen to me Steiner you double cross me or Jericho i will have to packing to Smackdown." He just smiled and laughed at me.

"Nicky you wish but Bishoff won't let you."

"You don't know shit. I'm the top one around here and if you wants good for you will get you're ass out of the ring." He just stood there and looked at me.

"I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me." That when Hunter and Bastisa started to beat up on him and was sorry. I passed the mic on the Hunter and he just looked at the bloody Steiner.

"Listen here you call yourself better then me and i just proved your not sorry asshole." He spit on his face. Now it was time to finish what we started.

"Now on to the business at hand after that assclown got in our business. We were talking about what will happen to Shawn come the Rumble he will be sorry he "Sweet Chinned" my man. Look at Steiner people that is what happens when you miss with us."

The PPV

I was all dressed with in blue and black and I was happy this time Shawn Michaels wouldn't be coming out to the ring. I had a match with Torrie from Smackdown for my title. I didn't like that but I was told that it was made by Stephanie.

I was in the locker room with Jericho talking about the what would happen to Shawn when the night is over. I was told that The Game and Bastisa were going ready to kick ass. I was happy and plus Scott was out of a week do what happened to his head on raw.

I was getting ready for my match with Torrie I would make her pay just like I made Trish pay. I was gonna walk out the champ blonde hailed little goody bitch was gonna take that away from me. I had back up from Molly and Victoria so I was the best.

It was time for the big match and HBK would be no more and I could be happier. That was before I ran into Edge. He was my first love and he still loved me I could see it in his eyes.

"Nicky why did you do that to me that night."

"I don't need to explain to you I'm on top of world and you just sorry assclown so I don't care. " I could see him cry and walk away from me.

"Nicky I know you loved me." I didn't care I walked back to the locker room and kissed Jericho intill I heard my theme play and we walked to the ring together. I saw Torrie in other side of the ring just waiting for me. She wasn't gonna win this match if I have to take her out with my posse.

I won the match and she was lying in the ring with blood on her face I should feel bad but I wasn't I was happy. The crowd was booing with me i can't care i was doing the right thing and people should be happy.

It was just about time for the match that would end HBK's career. I was at the announcer table talking to The King and JR. I hated Jerry he just made comments about my "puppies" and about who he wanted to me to take off my shirt. JR told me that i was evil and was a bitch he wouldn't say that but you could tell when he talked about me.

I saw the two guys come out it was time for team tough to show their toughness to the fans. Shawn came out and walked out to the ring you could see in his eyes that he was scared. I was counted the time till he was gone.

Back to good Nicky (Michelle in part)

Smackdown

I was the new the wrestler that Stephanie hand picked from Tough Enough. I was to come in as good girl to help Torrie hurt Dawn Marie. I was dressed in light blue sundress and high heels. I came out to Edge's music so he could introduce me.

"This is my new girlfriend Michelle. She is the best of the best." We had to kiss it was my first kiss on the air was nervous. I had to fight Nidia in match and i won and it meant that on tough enough i was tougher then her.

I met Torrie and was reading for what we would do to Dawn. It was cool my first real storyline sometimes you have to wait a long time for it. We came to the ring with mics and looked at the crowd who was cheering. I had fans real fans.

"You all know Michelle she is here to put a stop to Dawn and what is doing to my life. I call Dawn out to the ring." She handed the mic to me that would mean that i speak for the first time on the show.

"Dawn is little bitch and will tell her that she can't go around ruining people lives. Torrie wants her out of their life and i don't blame her if she messing with life i would want her out too."

2 months later

I was told that would marry on Edge on Smackdown. My first wedding i wanted it to go well. I know about all the ones that didn't work. It was to be at No Mercy. That when i met Jericho.

When she met Jericho

I was fixing my dress for the wedding when i was saw a tall blonde in leather. He looked at me and smiled and smiled back. I was love not fixed like in this case. I went up to him and that wasn't right but i didn't care.

"Hi I'm."

"Michelle i know who you are." He kissed me long and hard and i just turned red. I rushed out to the wedding. When it was going on they showed GTV they showed me kissing Jericho. I was happy right then why was i crying. I rushed out to backstage and ran into Bvand he wanted to know what was up i just ran. I saw Jericho in the corner and he just held me.

I moved to Raw the next night and i was Nicky. I was scared at first new people new GM. I was with Jericho where i felt save so i didn't mind.

Back to now

I just watched the match and didn't look like plan was working. Shawn was fighting back no! The Game was bleeding and looked not well i got up and took off the headphones. I rushed to the ring and got into the cage and just held Shawn down. Hunter got his hammer and looked at him and hit him i was smiling.

On Raw

We heard that he would be out do to a rib injury i did what i wanted. This time i hated more and now i had more power. I want to get Jeff so put him a match with Rosey and Jamal. Jeff would be gone.

I saw match for my locker room it would be great to crazy guy get hurt. I knew that Jeff had problems but he would never tell anyone that he crazy. He was always getting in my business. He once kissed me major hurl. I had to go the Eric's office he was happy no doubt.

I walked into his office and he looked mad. Mad at me what that was not right.

"Nicky come in."

"What do you want?"

"I heard form Vince he doesn't like what you doing."

"Fuck him. What did he do that was so important other then piss Austin off?"

"Maybe you right but you must stop or you could get fired." Jericho was there that night do to an illness. I thought i would be fine but i was wrong. Scott was back and mad. He walked into my locker and just beat me really bad.

I don't remember much because i lost a lot of blood. Randy rushed to my aid and just looked faint at him.

"Nicky are you ok."

"No." I fainted and i was taking to the hospital and i was there fore about a week. I got to thinking i was bad really bad.


	3. Randy turns her bad

**Chapter Three (Randy turns her bad girl just as she became good girl)**

A week form now

I want to the ring dress on baggy clothes and had a mic.

"Jericho came to the ring." He walked to the ring

"I have something to tell you and all of you." He looked at me weird.

"Nicky what is wrong with you."

"I'm Michelle and want a divorce. No wait. I married Jeff Hardy and now I'm the good girl." He started to jump up and down.

"It was Steiner wasn't it."

"I just realized what a bitch was."

"That was your best quality." I slapped Jericho hard in the face that when i saw Randy looking in to my eyes. I was scared. He picked be up and threw me out of the ring. I don't really remember much after that. Later i saw the video and Jeff was crying and people were putting on stretcher. I tried to get up but the nurse was telling me to say down. I didn't listen and got up and walked to the ring. My theme started to play and i walked to ring with Mic. Jerry was shocked that i was out there.

"I would like to call out Randy." I heard this theme and he walked to the ring and looked me into his eyes.

"Michelle are you really that stupid you know you can't beat me. I hurt you why can't you come back to the team we need you in our corner. But you if you want a match you go one."

"I did things that were bad really bad and i don't want to go back there."

"You will come back if i have to make you." He hurt me again. When i woke in the locker room it was blurry."

"What happened to me?"

"Nicky you had a fall don't worry your save." I didn't really know what going on

"Why are you calling me Nicky?"

"That's you name don't you remember we are trying to take out HBK hon." i looked around and saw Jericho he came up to me and kissed me.

"I remember what happen how Steiner did this to me."

"Randy you're the man." That what The Game said to him. What did he do i knew it was good and i had something to do with HBK. I walked back out to the ring with Jericho on my arm.

"I know you hate and me but when get down with HBK he will done with once and for all. I have my posse to take him out and we will i know we will cuz Eric will let us." I heard Jeff Hardy's theme and he walked to the ring he had a Mic. What was up his butt?

"Michelle what are doing we are married don't you remember."

"I know you have head problems but i know that would touch you if a ten-foot pole. I love Jericho and you just jealous cuz you know girl wouldn't touch inless she was mental like you." Jeff looked like he was gonna cry. He is such a metal case someone would tell him that making up people that aren't real ain't right or sane.

"Michelle i don't know what he did to you but your mine."

"Shut up Hardy you just sad and you want people to care. Well people don't feel sorry for crazy people so marry Raven?" Jericho was smiling at me and i was glad that had everything my in hand. I was gonna get rid of HBK and Jeff and make them one of us. I knew that i had to go to Bishoff's office right away if wanted this to work. I what to his office and he was in the office with Morley talking about Raw.

"Eric i come here to talk about bringing Shawn and Jeff to our side. We would need a match to get them to come over to us."

"Nicky you are the commissioner here so you make that ever you want." He was right but he would have to make sure that Scott or Kane would mess up our plans. We have them taken out and then put the plan action.

"Eric it would Christian The Game Bastisa and Jericho and Jeff and Shawn."

"I like it."

"The rest of the group will take out Steiner and Kane."

"You the woman." I had to go to the locker room and tell the boys that would coming the last part of RAW. They were all glad that we would have new members to our group. I thought about Trish being bad that would be cool.

The match

All of the guys were ready to put our plan to action. Still i was worried i didn't want anything to happen that would make it not go the right way. I knew that it would happen if i had to do it myself. The two stupid heads walked into the ring and knew that they we're gonna be set up. Shawn know that it was just one of Hunter's plans and he could get out of it. If Shawn were smart he would know that he wasn't getting out of this the good guy.

Everything was going my way and i wanted to be like that with out stupid people coming out and screwing things up. First i saw Jeff got knocked out we got him out Shawn wasn't going like we wanted that made we mad. Chris told that he was gonna to it all and for me. It was really sweet that he was gonna do anything for me.

I saw Bastisa knock out Jeff Hardy and drag him out of the ring. Regal picked him up and took him back to the locker room. He was now one of us. The Game stood over Shawn Michaels and told me to get the sledgehammer. Her hit sawn 3 times with the sledgehammer. He asked him to come into the ring i walked into the ring and hit Shawn Michaels 3 times with sledgehammer and he passed out in the pool of his own blood. We took him to our locker room. Triple H took out an undershirt and sometime tight jeans and some boots and dressed Jeff Hardy. Shawn Michaels was still passed out on the floor and bleeding. I want into the bathroom to get changed into a long blue dress when Shawn woke up and left the room


	4. Jeff Hardy is evil

**Chapter Four(Jeff Hardy is evil)**

"Where i am."

"You in our locker room."

"Who are and who i am."

"I'm Triple H and you are Jeff Hardy and this is your posse." I looked into Jeff's eyes and smiled.

"Your mine asshole. You do what i say or i take you out."

"I got you your what."

"Nicky Jericho the leader remember my name."

"Where the fuck is Michaels."

"I will find him and fuck him up he fucked with us to many times."

"Nicky you know what you're doing." Driven Under started to play and i walked to the ring with my posse including Jeff Hardy.

"I made a match that would make Shawn Michaels evil and we were gonna make him evil when he left. Now he will pay for fucking with us. I'm Nicky Jericho i got want i what." I heard Shawn's theme and he limped to the ring with the blood still on his face.

"Listen to me bitch. You were once the good girl and knew what was right. Nicky what is wrong with you."

"You coming around telling my baby that he is an asshole and "Sweet Chin" my man when ever you want. I don't like you and for once i was gonna make you useful and turn you bad."

"People like me don't like you because you are controlling bitch."

"I run a lot of what goes on in here. I can make you our break you. You're a mother fucking asshole with nothing better to do then fuck around with us."

"Nicky don't be like that."

"Fuck you. You just hate us."

"That is because you're a little bitch with an attitude."

"Well you not any better. God i hate you."

"Well much of the people in the back hate you so i wouldn't talk."

"I have all the power and a big posse to back me up."

"So what."

"I having you being around to see that Eric lets me do what i want. You i can screw you."

"You wish hon when Vince finds what you did you fired."

"Hell no you'll be packing." Shawn entered that ring and i started to kick his ass my man was cheering me on. Shawn couldn't keep up i knew he was has been. I kicked him out of the ring and went to talk again.

"One Assclown out of the way now back to business he learned that messing with us is a big thing. If you want play games with us will kick your asses. My man the king of the world would like to say something to the crowd. " I handed the mic to Jericho and he looked at the crowd and they just booed him.

"Told HBK that he was has been but he wouldn't listen to me. He got his ass kicked by my wife that means that you have no talent. When i comes to the next PPV i know that he will be ours if we have hunt him down like the dog that he is. " He handed the mic to Randy.

"Chris is right HBK needs to quit or Nicky will just finish him off first. I know that he doesn't want to end his career by being beat by the girl." Jericho and i kissed when he the music of Scott. Great other assclown getting in our way.

"Nicky what are to do with you? You think that you can take on the boys in this federation what about you go one on one with me and we will see."

"Listen i give the orders here you don't so don't fuck with me. I don't need to listen to people like you. How do you know that you can beat me in a match?"

"Nicky your a bitch the whole knows it and you just can't see that truth. I would hurt you badly hon. i have respect for girls and i don't want to hurt you."

"You just don't want to fight because you want me to kick you sorry ass."

"Nicky wake up."

"Steiner watch it." He got into the ring and we looked in each other eyes he was ready to kick my ass but he didn't know that was all a setup. I hit him with the sledgehammer and he fell to the ground bleeding badly. That was the end of him. Jericho and stared to kiss and Triple H and Bastisa picked me up and carried me around the ring.

"I'm the fucking queen of the world and i rule around here." I smiled real big and looked the stupid crowd and looked back at the ring and of my entire posse. Jeff Hardy was ours and come next PPV Shawn would come over to our time and Scott would have to no where to run and would ours for the taking. I knew that could take out both Scott and Shawn on my own. Things were so going all our ways and we didn't need people thinking that they would beat us up because they should know that we are the best. Randy was just about to win the hardcore championship and would mean that would have 3 champs our posse. Regal and Storm would win the tag titles from Kane and RVD so we could have the championships in our hands. Shawn knew what we were gonna do and that wouldn't be good that mean that he could stop us. I knew that would we could silence him and then he wouldn't have the change to fuck with us. Having all the power was cool because that meant that we could silence and take out anyone we wanted and no one could stop us.

The Next Raw

I was told that Shawn wasn't in arena i was happy. I took care of that asshole. It was almost time to put my plan into action. By this night i would be taking out Shawn Michaels for good. I heard my theme blasting and i walked to the ring with a mic. Jericho wasn't out with me no one was. Randy wasn't there he was sick.

I heard the crowd booing me i gave them finger.

"When No Way Out comes HBK will be no more and there is nothing he can do about it. He thinks that he better and one-step up but this time i one step up. After this they will be saying Has Been Kid instead of Heartbreak Kid like back in the day. Will back in day he was something not like today. "


	5. My day as come

**Chapter Five(My day has come)**

It was No Way Out and i was getting ready in my locker room. I want this night to special cuz HBK would be gone. I heard that Scott wasn't around to fuck up our plans. I was in the match to end his career. It was Triple H, Bastisa and I. I was in my first male match and i was gonna cripple him. I heard my theme play i walked to the ring and saw Shawn in ring this my night. When i got into the ring i looked into his eyes and gave him a dirty look. Then the rest of my posse say you prayers Shawn.

I got out my street fight things and i started out first. I hit them with chair and carried him out of the ring and up the ramp. We went in the back and were smacking him into anything i could find. He started to bleed and that when i knocked him out and went for pin. I dragged him into the locker room and i was gonna turn him bad.

That night we had a party and that me and Brian Kendrick fell in love and knew that was wrong. We kissed long and hard and we liked it. How was gonna tell Jericho if i didn't i would my power and i was one that was about make Shawn one of us. I told Brian Kendrick to pretend that we weren't in love. That night i bumped into Edge we looked into each other eyes and walked away when he stopped me.

"Nicky wait why do you do what you did."

"Cuz he was getting in our way. I'm the leader and you when you fuck with us we have to take you out."

"Nicky doesn't Jericho really love you like i did."

"Yeah he gave me everything that you didn't and i went farther."

"Nicky you know that no right when you find love you will know intill you do much of airhead."

"Fuck you." Edge was right i found love and it wasn't Jericho it was Brian Kendrick but i didn't want to really think that was the truth. My heart wouldn't let me forget that. It was time to tell that truth and tell Jericho that wasn't in love with me

RAW next night

I went to the ring and asked to come to the ring. When saw him walk to the ring and Brian Kendrick was there too.

"Chris you know that i loved you but i find another love don't worry I'm still evil. The man i love is Brian Kendrick." Jericho got really mad and ran up the ramp he was crying that was a first. That when Brian walked to the ring and kissed him long and hard the posse with still around but the posse was with Jericho.

1 week from

It was now the Kendrick posse. I run into he had turned face and was the good guy. I knew that he would crack if i run out on him. Brian liked being on Raw and having all the power in his hand.

Jericho came to the ring with a mic and looked the crowd who was now cheering for him.

"I would like call out my ex Nicky to the ring." I had to go to the ring and hear what the assclown was gonna say.

"What do you want? You want to say that were a wimp and did you wrong."

"Your a bitch and will always be and feel sorry for the that guy you fell for."

"Yeah because you not the top on our posse like when you were my man." I slapped him and walked out of the ring he raised the mic again and started to talk.

"Nicky why do this to people."

"Fuck you i don't have answer to anyone I'm queen of the world incase you have forgotten i rule around here so I'm out of here." I walked up the ramp when Brian came down and he kissed that and me when tears ran down Jericho's stupid face. I would turn him evil but i didn't want a fucking wussy on our team


	6. The Kendrick era

**Chapter Six(The Kendrick Era)**

I went into our locker room to tell the boys that he was new guy in my life. Brian came from Smackdown to Raw that night for the PPV. We fell in love that night but we had to act like everything was fine with us.

That night

I was in my locker room with champagne and celebrating that fact that Hunter Bastisa and i took out Shawn Michaels. I was the only one in the locker room when Brian walked into the locker room.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell that i liked what you did to Shawn."

"Thanks." That when we had our first kiss and i knew found a powerful guy that was better when Jericho. I was sick and tried of him holding me back and this time i would get what i wanted. I told him that he would came to Raw tomorrow night and came out as my new lover. He said that he liked because on Smackdown he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Listen Jericho don't know so we keeping it on the down low till tomorrow. That when i tell him what is what."

Back to now

"Yo boys listen up this is Brian the new guy with us. He will run things just like i do but this time it wouldn't be like when Jericho was in and held me back."

"Nicky how do you know this guy knows what to do. He didn't have anything-good airtime to show he good."

"Shut up Randy you the young one but i rule and know that people who have it. Don't fuck with you hon i can break just as i did Jericho."  
"Nicky so that means that we can go farther and ruin more lives."

"That's right Jeff this is our time the Kendrick Era and no one will stop us." I was gonna walk out to the ring and tell the people that gonna happen this time around. I heard my theme playing and i walked to the ring with the entire posse walking after me. I got into the ring with mic and looked all the stupid fans.

"With Jericho out of the way we will rule and no one can stop us. Steiner i know that you want to come to the ring and bitch about our better where is HBK think about when you want to come out. You all know that finished that stupid little HBK off and that means that after Steiner is will us will have RAW in the palm or hands. " I passed the mic to Brian and he looked at the crowd it was his big night.

"You heard my baby. I'm the guy from Smackdown that didn't really fight but trust me when got started i beat up anyone who fucks with my baby and her man. I will start with Scott Steiner with my baby and we will finish him off."

A few months later

I was running everything on Raw. I came down that i didn't need Eric Bishoff or Shawn Morley to run this place. A lot of the superstars were scared to fight against me. I liked the fact that people were afraid of me. After awhile Randy left and joined with Golddust and Booker T. Randy was one the best man on the team. We are all on top of world and if he wanted to life the best team that is fine with me we didn't need him. I was told by one of the guy on the team that i was new GM. That would mean that come RAW i would have the power in the world and no one could stop me. I bumped into Randy after all that and he looked at me with different eyes not the same ones that loved me and wanted me and would save if anything happened.

"Randy what's new."

"Hi Nicky you mad at me for you knew leaving the team."

"No I'm not mad will i was but things on right. Why did you leave?"

"I was looking for something new."

"Why you had everything I'm sorry you wanted more. Remember you loved me."

"I'm in love Leia the new girl on RAW I'm sorry."

"I would take you out but we had something i could get out of my head." I walked away from Randy i didn't want to talk anymore he went away and it was his fault. I walked back into the locker room and it was just Brian sitting there.

"Nicky you ok."

"Fine." I wasn't i was breaking up inside because i really missed Orton but i was the bad girl i wasn't gonna cry right in front my husband on stage. Maybe i wasn't happy but i couldn't just back down that would be me. I lay down on Brian's lap and fell asleep when Hunter came in.

"Wake up bitch we have people to address."

"Shut the fuck up boy. Who died and made you the ruler other then your stick up your ass."

"Nicky you are the leader and we need you do tell what to do."

"The last i check you we you fine with Flair it's because I'm a girl."

"That isn't what i meant. You know you one we all like you."

" You better like me cuz i can take you out. I want you leave the locker room so i have to see your ugly face."

"Nicky what is your problem."

"Ya face Hunter so get before i throw you out and there you would play friend to Shawn." Hunter left the locker room before i beat him up. Brian walked back into my room and saw my face.

"Baby what's wrong."

"Hunter he thinks he better then me i will make him pay" I had to ring and all people what would happen to The Game. I was gonna make him pay for his big mouth. I heard my theme play and walked to the ring Brian on my arm.

"Hunter i call to the ring because you are in big shit. You think that you run you mouth about me all you friends and think that I'm not gonna kick your ass. " Hunter walked to the ring he looked mad and was yell at me.

"Nicky you know i wouldn't fuck with you so stop this."

"Shut the fuck up you know what you did and can't look me in the eyes and tell that you motherfucker."

"You think that you so big but you not. The only reason people fear you is because Eric chose you be the world champ and let you destroy Michaels. Without Eric you would like be a little fuck trying to be the bad guy you clam."

"How do you know that Nicky you once good and you claming you badder then me."

"Shut up know more then you and want to believe that your evil I'm not that stupid. You out of our group maybe you play with Steiner." Hunter looked into my eyes and looked mad and wanted to beat me. It was my fault he ran is mouth the wrong way. He was gonna pay and there would be no way that moment i wouldn't want him back into the posse. I walked out of the ring and gave Hunter the finger and saw Flair come to the ring and looked at me and grabbed a chair. You would think that would be scared but i knew that would stand out Flair to be like that.

"Nicky you need The Game and since you kicked him out that would mean that would be out too."

"I don't need you or him never did and you just want me to say that because you think that I'm weak. If i was so fucking weak for i be the leader of this group you fucks want out of."

"You wish that hon wake up and realize without Jericho you are nothing and you can go around playing in your little world but will come crashing down."

2 months from now

Hunter and Flair were good they are wrong i so much power i didn't know what to with it. Brian and I were the best couple sorry Stacy and Test. After that PPV we haven't seen Shawn for 3 months and i liked that. Randy marry that Asian girl he loved so much and they so happy. Hunter found a girl and it was Molly that was weird and he gonna have wedding.


	7. Gowen Era?

**Chapter Seven(Gowen Era?)**

That little bitch Stephanie was made the GM Smackdown. It was 7/27/03 and i was gonna fight Torrie and Shaniqua teaming with Victoria. I met Zach that night he was fed up Vince making fun of him.

"What is your problem?"

"Vince is making fun of me. Stephanie is trying to help."

"That bitch couldn't do anything. When people fuck with me i take them out come to RAW and i will fuck him up later." Zach went into the locker room i was in Victoria and she was with her boyfriend Hardcore.

"Who is this kid."

"Zach is joining us. It's Vince he messing things up." Victoria fell in love and brought him to group he once used my makeup. I knew that I had to go the ring.

I heard my theme and i waked to the ring with Zach. I knew that Vince was in the arena.   
"I call out Vince i hear that messing with Zach will if fuck with something in the Kendrick Posse you mess with me." I heard Vince's theme he walked with Sable on his arm he looked mad.

"Look what we have here Eric's Bitch. I do what i want i don't some blonde bitch coming out and telling me what is right." He tried to hit me but pulled out the sledgehammer and hit him head. We won our match and picked up three Ohio bad boys to our team.

The next Raw

We gave Zach and Hardcore makeovers. We put them tight jeans and white shirts with leather jackets. Danny and Doug dressed like they were bad. Victoria was gonna get married i knew that i kick Brian to the curve that would be Hardcore job to see if he had what it took.

"Here is the hammer you come to the ring and call him out and hit them once can kick him in the ribs. When he down bleeding i will come out and tell him what is happening. Don't fuck this up." He went to the ring to call him out i knew that Brian would think it was good thing. He hit with hammer once and kicked around intill i could see blood coming from his mouth. My theme started to play and i walked to the ring with a mic. Hardcore held his head

"Hey Brian say ya prayers its over. I found a man much better then you ever be." I spit in his face and smacked him hard. Hardcore was in. I knew that Zach was will good for our group so we would have to make bad. We had same thing to him that did Jeff and Brian. Danny found Gail and that a good thing. After we made Zach bad we had to tell what was what around here.

We were on top and that when Shane came to Raw and i wondered whom the fuck let him in. I knew that out to get me. He walked to the ring with a Mic.

"Nicky i want you to come to the ring and tell me why you fucked up Raw." I walked to the ring mad as hell how did think he was dealing with.

"Shane listen here i rule things around here and people who fuck with us are taken out. Get out before i beat ya sorry ass like Michaels."

"Nicky I'm not afraid of you. You can't beat me up." That was about the time Hardcore came to the ring with hammer with Zach. Shane tried to run out of the ring and Zach grabbed him. I kicked him a couple of times. Hardcore hit him with the hammer twice. I picked up Shane and dragged him out of the ring and into our locker room. We handcuffed him a hook.

"I told you not to fuck with us. You had to learn the hard way. I have run my mouth in the ring. If you escape Hardcore will hurt you so bad you won't walk out of here on ya own." I went into my locker room to change into a long black dress and boots. I heard my theme i walked to the ring with Zach.

"I would talk about Victoria she will get married in this ring 1 week from tomorrow to her sweetheart. The good thing is that Stephy lost the only person who save her from daddy and Sable say ya prayers sweetie. I want to tell Stephy i want to beat her ass all over the ring next PPV and if you she thinks Zach will save her she will so out of luck." Zach took my Mic from me.

"Stephanie i woke up and realize that you were holding me back. She is right if you get hurt in the match i won't help you because be to busy kicking the crap of you. We my girl is done with you trust me you be making the whole world scream." I heard from Gail that Stephanie was in the arena looking for me. She walked into my locker room where her brother was being tortured.

"Where is Nicky I'm looking for her?"

"Nicky is the ring talking about you." She walked to the ring and looked at me. She slapped me and next thing we were on the floor. Hair was flying and that was about time she ripped my dress off and was laughing.

"Who is the bitch now?" I grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head into the steal steps. Then the fight ended up in the locker room Victoria took the championship and hit her and beat her up like she would Trish, Gail joined in. we us girls were done she was so beating up she couldn't get up. Hardcore just picked her up and threw her put outside in the cold weather. We opened some champagne and toasted to Stephanie demise. Two McMahons done in one night. At times like this i wish that Randy didn't go away from the group.

"Baby we did it. Stephanie is out of picture so what is next."

"We should take Trish out for good and that bitch Ivory."

"Nicky what if Smackdown people came here to fight us after what happened to Stephanie."  
"Hardcore people fear us. If know what if good you still away from us. Zach you are put of group."

"Cool."

"Don't fuck with me or ya out. Zach i love you but this is the rules are i rule around here. Triple H thought that he was ruler of the group. I showed him." Zach and I kissed and i knew that things were right with Zach. I walked out the arena to see Stephanie. She was still lying there bleeding.

"Look bitch you really fuck things up. If any of ya Smackdown people came here you are dead. Now get the fuck out of here before i kill you here."

A week from raw

It was double wedding Zach and I, Victoria and Hardcore. I knew that Zach was bad i gonna be happy. We had everyone bad there. After the whole thing went though i knew that Vince would sorry that Zach came running to me. Things would much better with Zach.

2 months

Zach and I were the best couple in the Biz i gave Zach the championship. I told my team that i wanted to go to Smackdown and run my mouth. Zach said he would come with me. We came to Smackdown and people like Taker looked at me like he hated me. I got them to run my music. I walked to the ring with Zach i knew that Vince was here.

"I know that I'm from Raw and I'm the queen bitch there. I just thought Vince would like to see Zach the one he was picking on. I knew there are people in the locker that want to come out here and kick the crap out of me." I heard Vince's theme blast and he walked to the ring. I knew that he was still feeling the effects of the hammer attack i give him.

"Nicky you are full of bull shit. I will give thanks for the job you did on my daughter. Zach a badass."

"Don't with me old man i know that you are still weak." Vince looked pissed.

"Who are you fooling?" He tried to hurt him but Zach pouched him down and kicked him intill he bled.

Next Raw

I walked into the ring hoping that shit Shane wouldn't be in the ring. I knew that Shane wouldn't be there after that Hardcore did to him last week.

"You saw me destroy Shane and Stephanie last week. I would like to call out Stacy." I heard Legs blast. She walked to the ring in short shorts and black top. She got into the ring and look at me.

"Nicky i didn't do anything to you."

"You did remember last raw locker room. If have to GTV on you will sorry." She just stood there i put on the video

What was on the video?

Stacy walked into the locker room where Hardcore was sitting reading the last raw with her in the poster.

"You like the poster i can show you me." She bent over and stretched her legs.

"Stacy you are the woman around her. Come here. The video showed them kissing and the video went over.

"Hey bitch you have two options 1. Join. 2. Leave a bloody mess. Your choice."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. You will be when I'm done with you." I grabbed her by the hair and knocked her out just as Hardcore came down the ramp.

"I love you so make her evil and make her my bride fuck Victoria."

"Fine make just work or i have both your asses."

"Don't yell at me without me you be nothing."

"Don't fuck with me Hardcore. Remember what happened to Triple H so i would back off."

"I'm so scared don't fuck with me." What was he thinking i was the boss? If it wasn't for him he wouldn't be wrestling on RAW. I walked up to and pouched him in the face and walked away. He looked up at him bleed on his lip and gave me dirty look. When we walked into the locker room we yelled at each other.

"What fuck with that all about i helped you and what do to me pouch me?"

"You wanted little blonde bitch in our group and you walked around like king. Well the stick up ya butt doesn't count for making you a king. I'm the ruler around here Eric Bishoff told me so."

"I don't think we should taking orders from a "Tough Enough" girl. With out Stephanie you wouldn't be anyone so i wouldn't talk."

"You don't get it do you if you smart you follow my way but if you some know it all asshole you don't do other thing." I was pissed that when was Zach walked in shortly and put his arms around me.

"What's a matter with u?"

"It's that shit over there. He thinks he all that." Hardcore looked at me with a smirk on his face and pushed me down that was it. I took up my shoes, which were stiletto heels and hit him in the face. He slapped me down hit me around. I kicked him off of me and took my lamp and broke it over his head. He got up and kicked me down ripped off my dress. We started to fight and that was it. He lay there lifeless and went to my suitcase and put on other dress this time i put on the white dress and made out with Zach. Stacy came around clinging to her man. I went to the ring my heels still had his blood on them. I heard my theme play and walked to the ring with my man Zach.

"All you assclowns know I'm the boss right. You all saw make a mess out Hardcore who thought he was better then me look at this." I took off my shoes and showed the crowd a blood on them. Zach took the mic.

"Back in our room there is a pathetic little bitch next to her man."

2 months later

He tried taking me out by hurting me with a chain. Don't remember much but he took a chain and hit me in the face.

What happened?

He looked me the eyes reached behide him and hit with a chain.

"Take that Bitch its all my and your be finished."

"Don't fuck with me." I passed out shortly. He throw me out in the cold. When i woke up and i wanted where i was.

"What happened?" I touched my head it all beady. I opened the door and big man looked at me.

"You can't be here."

"I rule here." I founded my bag outside he came out shortly

"What don't have any power? Your hurt I'm sorry."

"You little shit." He spit in my face i tried to get up but i too weak. I need help. I grabbed his leg. He pushed me.

"Die bitch. I have to go the ring." I knew that he was out in the ring so i could get back and get my power back. I still bleeding and weak but i know that could do it. I went back into my room and washed up and got dressed. When my theme started he turned around and that was. I got the sledgehammer and went to him that when Stacy ran into the ring and covered him.

"He started it. Say ya prayers Hardcore." I went to him hit but Stacy hit me in the face. She looked at him with a smile on his face.

"You tricked me." She tried to walk out of the run when Hardcore grabbed her and threw her on the floor. I got up enough strength to take her and walked out of the ring.

The next Raw

I thought about Zach and I. I didn't think that he was working for me. Hardcore was itching to kick the shit out of him. I was quite turned on to one of the Bashmans. Everyone thought i should go off by myself and rule things. Zach walked into the locker room and pushed me down to the ground.

"Listen bitch i make the rules here. I know you plotting thing behide my back weren't you?"

"Remember asshole if it weren't for me Vince would still be pushing your sorry ass around the ring. I rule around here and everyone but you know that. I could have you gone like that."


	8. Nicky saved?

**Chapter Eight (Nicky Saved?)**

I was pissed out of my mind. I get up and grabbed Zach by his neck and threw him up against the wall.

"Don't fuck with me. I could hold my hand here intill you stop breathing. Everyone has no problem with that. The last man that pushed me around get his."

"I'm sorry let me go and I'll be good." I dropped to the ground and threw him to Hardcore.

"You're mine asshole. When done with you no one will know your face." He dragged him out the locker room screaming. I liked it when they screamed for their lives. I went over to Danny and pulled him by his pants and threw him on the couch.

"I want you bad. I'll make you my man." I started to kiss him long and good. He looked at me and he wanted me too. I knew that i had to go the ring. My theme started to play it was now Duality by Slipknot. I took the mic. I heard the crowd boo at me.

"Shut up all of you. Zach is so gone Hardcore is beating the shit the out of him as we speak. Danny's gonna do what Zach couldn't do. He is real man. He's one of those guys who knows that i rule around here." I heard i weird theme. I saw a guy with long white hair in all white and cape walk down the ring. He looked me in the eye.

"Nicky I'm here to save you from sin."

"Who the fuck you think you are. You come down to the ring and talk to me like that."

"I'm Moricadi. I'm here to take out all of the sinners in this company. I'll start with you. You run your mouth with all this profanity. We much save you from you sins."

"Hardcore get sorry ass out here and show this guy who is boss around." He came to the ring and started to fight him. No one saw that i was in middle of the ring. Hardcore knocked me out of the ring. I was knocked out.

When i woke up

"Nicky wake up. Don't worry you'll be ok."

"What happened and who is Nicky."

"Nicky is you name. You hit your head. We have to change your clothes."

"Who are you? I don't mind."

"Moricadi. I "saved" you. " He took of my tight clothes and put in long white dress and put my hair up. He put me in white sneakers.

"We have to go the ring. "

"Ok." We both walked out to the ring. He let me go in first. He a got a mic.

"Hardcore come out to the ring. You tried to beat me up. You forget the girl." He came out to the ring. He looked at me

"Nicky. What are you doing? We have finish off Zach. "

"I'm the good girl now. You're the sinner. That's not right."

"Nicky don't do this. You know what right."

"Come with us and we'll make you better." He got into the ring and looked at me.

"You're gonna kick my ass bloody for this." He pouched me in the face and i fell to the ring floor. He picked me up and carried me to the locker room.

"Nicky wake up."

"You fucking pouched me in the face. If i have a bruise you're going down."

"I did this for you own good."

"Did you bump you head. I'm not that stupid."

"Look in the mirror and then you will thank me." I looked in the mirror and screamed.

"What happened to me?"

"You got hit and Moricadi picked you up and told you that you were a good girl. I hit you would wake up and understand that you brainwashed."

"Ok I'm not mad." I wasn't mad at Hardcore i was mad at Moricadi for what he did to me. I walked to the ring with the sledgehammer. I asked Hardcore to hold that hammer. I got a mic.

"Listen here Moricadi you're going down. No one fucking messes with me. Just talk to HBK. Oh wait i took him out. We're going take you out." Hardcore grabbed the mic from me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so bad. Like i just did to Zach lying half-awake in his on blood." I heard his theme and he walked to the ring.

"Nicky you don't scare me neither does your little pets doing anything you say. Have you thought that your pets can think for themselves or are just afraid of you too?"

"I'm not her little pet. I think for myself and don't need some whack job like you telling me what to do." That was about that he jumped at Moricadi with the hammer. He made him bleed and would stop. The refs came out and tried to break it all up. Hardcore hit the refs. He went nuts and i liked it.

"You're the best in the best. Wait i rule around here but I'm making co GM of raw. You can just go nuts anytime you want." I went back into the locker room with Hardcore and started to talk about what should happen to Moricadi after what Hardcore did to him.

"Hardcore i want you to find Zach and bring him i have a plan." Hardcore dragged the bloody mess back into the locker room. I picked him up by his neck again.

"Hardcore did what i told him to do. Now you will be history. You have match with Moricadi tonight."

"I can barely stand i can't fight."

"Why do you think i made the match? I want to get rid of you forever right now." Zach stood by the door and smiled at me.

"You can't get rid of me bitch. I'll win and you'll be the one to go."

"Oh you think you too much of yourself. You'll lose and Hardcore will make sure you lose. Think about when you go into the ring."

"Is that what you always do get your posse to do you dirty work for you."

"You so smart aren't you but that's not gonna help you tonight." He slapped me and Hardcore pinned him to the ground holding his neck.

"I could let you die right here and walk away. No that wouldn't be any fun with the suffering and the screaming. "

"You'd liked that wouldn't you. Me die right here from your hands. I'm to smart for that." Hardcore started to laugh and turned to me.

"So should that match be right now and we can finish this."

"You dragged him out to the ring. I'll got the nut job and meet you there."

"Come here you little shit. We're going to ring. Say goodbye asshole." Zach tried to get away but could and Hardcore grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the ring. Mordecai came to ring and look ready to fight."

"This is how it goes assholes. We gonna have a match where the job is for Mordecai to beat the living shit out Zach intill he can't sit or looks dead."

"Listen sinner you can't make me fight."

"If you ever want a title or a job when you will fight and like it." I dragged the mic and walked out the ring and grabbed a chair and sat down i was gonna enjoy this match. Zach would be gone and when i will get married to Danny and we be better off when i was with Zach.

The match ended with Hardcore kicking the crap out of both of them. We took Zach out just like we planed. Hardcore was laughing at Zach who was covered in blood from head to toe.

"We did it." We did it. It was my idea he was fucking with me.

"Who the fuck told you it was your idea. I did it. It was my idea. Don't fuck with me i will tell you want to do and you do it. "

"I'm sorry."

"Oh you better be sorry. The next time it happens you be lying like Zach over."

"Nicky you know i wouldn't make you mad. What's gonna happen next."

"I marry Danny. You marry Stacy and we go from there."

"I like it. Will she be just powerful?"

"Maybe i will have to think about. We don't want her thinking that she better now."

"You right about. You're the boss of everything." He was smarter than then a lot of past posse was. I was gonna keep Hardcore around for a long time.

2 months from now

I was getting on my wedding dress so was Stacy. I was gonna marry Danny and Hardcore would marry Stacy. I was in in a long white dress and Danny was in a black tux. Everything was gonna change after tonight. Hardcore would be way for more power then he would every dream of. We said our vows. We all went to the locker room.

"Nicky you did it. I know that will give Danny tons of power."

"Yeah. I'm making you Hardcore the co owner of this group. You know that means."

"I make the rules."

"You can do what you want. But you can't make the rules."

"Why would you give that much power?"

"You're like me you do what you want when you want it."

A week from Raw

Zach was gone still in the hospital. We did what we wanted. I threw Hardcore a big party for taking out Zach. I went out to the ring.

"Zach is gone Danny is in power now. Mordecai get you sorry ass out here." I heard his theme and he walked to the ring.

"What is wrong with you another then the fact that you are a sinner."

"I asked you do a job and you couldn't do that. Hardcore had to do your job. You what that means."

"That makes you mad. Look i fought a good match. I'm sorry i couldn't fight like you."

"You should be fucking sorry. I'm putting you into a match with Hardcore. We'll see if you can do a job. If you finale you will be finished."

"I can fight not dirty fighting like you like to fight."

"I don't fucking care what kind of matches you fight. How come Hardcore can fight in any matches and you can't. What are you fucking stupid?" Mordecai slapped me down to the ground. I get up mad at hell i looked at him and grabbed the mic.

"You're gone." Hardcore dragged him out of the ring and walked to the locker room. Danny's brother turned good and was in a team with Randy and The Game. I had my main man i so i wasn't worried. Hardcore walked into the locker room while i was getting dressed. His shirt was soaked in blood i tossed him a shirt and he put on the shirt. I looked at him. He smiling i knew that he got the job done. Then he said something that was weird.

"Baby i did it. I got rid of him." I just smiled at him. He walked up to me and kissed me. It was a good thing that Danny wasn't there. We kissed long and good.

"Nicky i love you so much. What will we do?"

"We've to keep it a secret. We could let Stacy go from the team. In a year we get married."

"What would you do if Danny found out?"

"He won't trust me. If he were to find out i would just deny it. Do you think he believe you liked me."

"You're so smart."

You can finish it you can print it but this is property of me you can email me what you thought of the story at 


	9. Nicky in trouble?

**Chapter Nine (Nicky in trouble?)**

(In Doug's locker room)

"Randy look at this pic of Nicky. She is kissing someone else that isn't her husband. We could use this again her. She said we can't."

"Doug you're a genius. We could blow this picture up and put on the screen when she comes to the ring. She will know not to mess with us." I went to the ring with Hardcore we were holding hands.

"We're thinking backstage and screw Danny. We're the new couple." That was about the time we heard Randy's theme. He was in a suit and posing and smiling.

"We got the people backstage to put this on the screen." The picture came up but we just smiled.

"Oh bitch I made a little phone call. If I were you I wouldn't look behind you." I turned to see Danny.

"You little bitch. I go away for a week and my brother calls to tell me kissing Hardcore." I looked around.

"_I wasn't kissing him. He kissed me first I tried to get him off me. He pushed to the couch and forced kissed me I'm sorry_."

"I didn't' know Nicky I'm sorry." Score no one misses with me. Danny got of the ring and Hardcore jumped Orton on the stage. Everything was going my way. Hardcore didn't mean the lie the said he would be the same thing too. We're pure evil. Ready to screw anyone over we wanted. Back in the locker room.

"Nicky you're so smart baby. The tears were prefect. That way you played him was the best. You really are evil."

"There is no way I'm going down. I'll do what every it takes be ruler. I know you love me but don't trust me."

"Why you screw me over to get what you want."

"Maybe."

"I would too." Randy came into my locker room and looked at him. First off he had no right to be in my locker room.

"Nicky you know that lied to everybody." That was he stupid I lied to everyone on Raw.

"What you think that I would tell everyone the truth. So what you know the truth and no one will take you serious after tonight."

"All I have to do if tell Danny the truth."

"Danny's with us asshole. Do you really think he listen to you. I have it in the palm of hand and you can't stop me understand. If you do Hardcore will take you out just like did everybody else."

"I'm not everybody bitch and will make you pay and by that time you will have nothing."

"Get the fuck out my locker room. Doesn't bother Hardcore take him out of the locker room?" Hardcore dragged him out the locker room and I was sure we weren't gonna hear from him in a long time. Hardcore came back into the locker room. He had a worried on look on his face.

"Hardcore what is wrong?"

"Doug had more dirt on us then we thought. Randy says before the night is over we will be over."

"What do you mean? What dirt."

"I don't know he wouldn't say."

"You have get what ever he has back. I'm not going down tonight you hear me. If I go down you will too."

"Don't worry Nicky. You really think they're gonna bring you down. You know they don't know shit honey."

"No go get that stuff. This is gonna end right now."

"Why don't you go get it? What is all about you? I don't need to solve of your problems. I'm not gonna go down so I don't care. I love you but that not enough to save your ass."

"You fucking kissed me first and you acting like all my thing but your ass on the line too. Remember with out me you wouldn't have anything. So if I go down you lose everything."

"I made myself famous. You just a sorry ass bitch that uses people. Lets just see what he gonna do to you."

"If you walk out that door I'll destroy you."

"Fuck you Nicky."

I just sat there mad I took a vase and threw it at him. I knew somewhere he didn't mean it. I heard Randy's theme and I walked out of the locker room. I heard him start to talk.

"Nicky is a liar and I have proof that is going bring her down." As I walked to the ring I saw the video.

The video

It was when I was gonna marry Danny. I was talking to Gail about the wedding

N: I not really going into to this for love. The truth is I love Hardcore. I'm only in this for the power.

G: I understand. Does he know about this?

N: I have everything wrapped around my finger. After this I'll be he most feared person on Raw. By the time it's over Hardcore will the most powerful male on raw.

G: you really are powerful. Good luck. I got on my wedding dress. I walked to the ring. (He zoned into Hardcore and I) we are holding hands as we both I do.

Back to now

"Nicky I have a question for you. What do feel now that you whole world is coming down." My makeup was messed up cuz I was crying. I walked to the ring with the hammer in hand.

"Randy you can't hurt me. I'm fine. Sorry you got your hopes up."

"Nicky I have one more thing. See Doug record this before the wedding.

(The tape)

N: I love you so much Hardcore. You know that we can't tell anyone that we are in love. We'll just say our I dos and figured it out later.

H: I wish he didn't have to hide things. Stacy's just a wanna be bitch. You're the only girl I want.

N: I feel the same way about you. You know what will happen if we tell people. I'm not ready for that yet.

H: don't worry

(Back to now)

I started to walk out the ring when Randy smiled at me.

"Oh what Nicky's upset? You know that you did to yourself. You were gonna fall one day."

"Randy I'm fine and I wouldn't fuck with me."

"I heard that fight. I know that Hardcore won't show up to finish me off like you want." I walked to the ramp when I saw Danny. He slapped me down to the ground. By that time I really started to cry.

"Nicky say goodbye. Everything is over bitch we did it." I want it stop I put my hands to my head and closed my eyes. I could still heard Randy laughing at me. I thought everything was over. After the fight I knew that Hardcore wasn't gonna come and save me. Here I was crying on ramp with Randy over me. I thought about kicking him but I was too upset to do anything. I wanted to run back to my locker room but knew that want Randy wanted me to do. I wasn't gonna let Randy win.

"Don't fuck with me. When I get up you are so dead."

"You fight me all this time and haven't fought you all battles. I'm not afraid of you."

"Well you should be. See this hammer I'm gonna bash your head in with this so I wouldn't talk if I were you. Hardcore get your sorry ass out here before I bash your head in too."

"I told you with him you nothing."


End file.
